Yu Yu Hakusho Fic for Writers
by WriterOfYaoiFics
Summary: Contains shounen-ai/yaoi. I changed the title because of the new rule ^_^''. Basically someone writes a story and sends the last sentence to another who doesn't know the content of the story; email me for details.FIFTH chapter up. R&R plz.
1. Marry me, Hiei!! (WriterOfYaoiFics aka N...

*IMPORTANT: the following story along with the A/N and stuff was written in the end of August but I didn't post it because my account was blocked. I was planning on rewriting this but since I already rewrote it for about 3 times and can't seem to come up with another idea I decided to post it without any changes. Sorry this took so long!*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.  
  
A/N : This paragraph sucks .~~ I'm having writer's block for what, two days now and I'm panicking! *screams and pulls at hair* Thank you losbter- AHOY for commenting but do participate! Please? O_O And thank you Sita- chan, Shenlong no Miko, RyoOoki (great idea and I'm using it see? ^^), Zeb, HanaKirei85, Wolfmaiden and Akiko Yuy for pariticipating! ^^ To keep you posted, Sita-chan has already finished her chapter. Shenlong no Miko is about to (I hope)  
  
*Shenlong no Miko has a major case of writer's block and RyoOoki is finishing it up.*  
  
Warnings: slight implication of shounen-ai  
  
*******  
  
Hiei jumped onto another tree, quickly blending into the shadows. From his high view point he could see Yuusuke and Kuwabara walking down the street, probably brickering again.  
  
"Ningens" Hiei murmured and continued on to another tree.  
  
As usual he was on his way to check up on Yukina; it has turned into a daily routine. When Hiei reached the next tree, he was intrigued by a small silver box tangled between the branches. Picking it up with care, Hiei considered the pros and cons of opening the box. In the end, his curiosity got the better of him and he opened the box with a rough tug, only to find it empty. Carefully hiding his disappointment, Hiei muttered something about stupid boxes and tossed the box in a random direction. Engrossed in the box itself, Hiei failed to notice a thin cloud of mist that clung to his clothes.  
  
By the time he reached Genkai's temple he already forgot about the incident and knocked on the door. Yukina came to the door smiling brightly.  
  
"Hi Hiei, how are y..." Yukina stopped in mid-sentence and stared at Hiei with strange eyes.  
  
"Umm. Yukina??" Hiei was rather uncomfortable under his sister's pressing stare.  
  
"HIEI!!! I LOVE YOU! MARRY ME!" Yukina squealed in her loudest voice.  
  
"NANI???" Hiei was very disturbed by what Yukina just said. Sure she didn't know he was her brother but this was way too strange. Backing away slowly, he made a mad dash towards the nearest tree with Yukina hot on his heels proclaiming her love for him. Sighing in confusion and relief Hiei decided to go to Kurama's house. On the way there he bumped into Yuusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey Hiei, what..."  
  
"Heh, shrimp, funny t..." It seemed that both Yuusuke and Kuwabara contracted the same disease as Yukina. Or so Hiei assumed. Fleeing for his dear life before either could catch him, Hiei shuddered as some very hentai words made their way to his innocent ears. Hiei hoped with all his heart that Kurama would be immune to this disease.  
  
Hiei knocked on the door with uncertainty. Usually he would have gone through the window but Kurama stressed to him to go through the door like normal people. As Hiei was lost in his own thoughts, Kurama's mom came out to greet him.  
  
"Oh, hi..." Already knowing the effects Hiei jumped over Kurama's mom (now what was her name?) and ran towards Kurama's room. Unfortunately, he went into the wrong room and was trapped there as the others caught up. Panicked, Hiei scanned for a way of escape. Amidst the brisker, declarations of love and yells, Hiei was able to make his way onto the balcony in one piece. Unknown to him, Kurama sat below the balcony happily growing a bunch of roses. Hiei gasped for breath as his pursuers came rushing after him. [Poor Hiei tripped and fell off the balcony right onto the lap of his unsuspecting teammate.]  
  
******** That was strange o_O and stupid since it didn't have a plot. Seriously I can not imagine Yukina saying that to Hiei but oh well. Writer's block sucks so much! I can't get another chapter of Pained out . or any others for that matter, but there's always tomorrow ^_^V''. Look forward to Sita- chan's story in the next chapter! 


	2. What happened to Kurama? (The Great and ...

Disclaimer: I'm almost 100% sure that Sita-chan does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters and neither do I ^_^. WriterOfYaoiFics: This story done by Sita-chan! Thank you so much for participating, Sita-chan. How can you have writer's block and still write so well? Why can't I do that! *crying* Ehe... on with the story. ^_~  
  
{yada} - last sentence of previous story or last sentence of current story. ************  
  
{Poor Hiei tripped and fell off the balcony right onto the lap of his unsuspecting teammate}  
  
"KISAMA!" the angry fire demon spouted. He glared angrily up at the opera house's balcony. More specifically, at his two ningen teammates who were currently laughing uproariously and slapping each other on the back.  
  
"I guess that even Hiei gets scared sometimes!" Yusuke crowed in between bouts of laughter. Kuwabara removed the werewolf mask (a poorly constructed one, at that) and tossed it to the floor.  
  
"Nice fall, shrimp!" Hiei mentally cursed himself for falling for one of their idiotic jokes.  
  
But that's not what was behind me before, he thought to himself. It made a buzzing sound, like an insect. Not one of their stupid human monsters. Hiei nodded mentally. Something was...what was the word that the ningens used? Fishy. Something was fishy.  
  
"Ne, Hiei?"  
  
"What, Kurama?"  
  
"Could you get off of my lap?" Hiei realized that he was indeed sitting in Kurama's lap.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered gruffly. He stood, almost reluctantly. It wasn't as if he minded sitting in Kurama's lap. Not that Hiei would ever let the kitsune know it.  
  
"Let's keep our mind on the mission, guys," Botan ordered as she materialized riding her oar ten feet or so above the opera stage. "Koenma- sama wants us to search the opera house for the Katselito." Yusuke hopped gracefully down from the balcony onto the stage. Kuwabara followed a few seconds later, landing flat on his face.  
  
"Koenma kind of neglected to tell us what the Katselito was," Yusuke informed her. Botan sighed.  
  
"It's a sword," she said, obviously exasperated. "If it cuts you in any way, it sucks your soul from your body so you can't even have an afterlife." Yusuke whistled.  
  
"Not to fear, Botan! I, the great and powerful Kuwabara, will-"  
  
"Shut up, baka," Hiei said, rolling his eyes. Sensing a fight, Kurama stepped gracefully between the two.  
  
"Hiei and I will take this side. You two take the other side," he said calmly. Kuwabara, muttering angrily, trudged off behind Yusuke. Hiei and Kurama poked through the backstage area, searching through the racks of elaborate costumes. "The two of you shouldn't fight so much. It hurts the team." {Hiei was about to reply to the Youko's statement when a black, tentacle-like appendage burst through the wall, wrapped itself around Kurama, and dragged him through the hole that it had created.}  
  
**********  
  
Yeah, it's short and boring. Sorry 'bout that. I've been in a Weiß/Gravi mood lately. I might have to do a crossover. Heee...Enjoy!  
  
The Great and Powerful Otaku Sita-chan  
  
...or Ashleigh...whichever...  
  
Sita: I'm going to proceed to say "na no da" after every sentence.  
  
Liz: ....Why?  
  
Sita: Because Ryuichi says "na no da!"  
  
Liz: ...You have problems.  
  
Sita: I know, na no da!  
  
Sita attempting to explain Gravitation to her friend Liz  
  
Review! I'm sure Sita-chan enjoys reviews as much as I do. After all, who doesn't? ^_~ By the way, if anyone still wants to participate just email me. 


	3. Hurry Hiei! (RyoOoki)

Disclaimer: RyoOoki does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters and neither do I ^^  
  
Noriko-chan: Yay! Third chapter! It's quite interesting really but nobody is reviewing . Oh well, at least I'm having fun. *insert standard evil laugh* I really need to update Jade Rings, I don't know why writing fluff is so hard these days *shrugs* Enjoy this chapter by RyoOoki! Please review!  
  
*********  
  
{Hiei was about to reply to the Youko's statement when a black, tentacle- like appendage burst through the wall, wrapped itself around Kurama, and dragged him through the hole that it had created.}  
  
The fire demon stared at the gaping hole in shock, uncertain whether to give chase or hope that Kurama be deposited back in a few more minutes. "What the hell," he muttered, and jumped out in into the Makai. There was no sign of Kurama or the tentacle anywhere, which was strange since Kurama could easily defend himself from most threats. Hiei paused and sniffed the air. There was a putrid scent of... something. He bent down and saw a trail of slime on the dirt road. How cliche. He glanced back at the inn they were staying and snorted. He sure wasn't paying for the damage. Hiei began following the mucus trail, running as fast as he could while conserving energy necessary for a fight. He passed a few lower class youkai, sure all they could see was a blur. He was in a forest now, weaving around the trees. They slowed him down slightly. He wasted more energy. The tentacle had to be very long and very fast, he was almost at top speed now and still had not caught up. And then he cleared the forest and had to stop very quickly, lest he run into a stone wall. The substance dripped from much of the barrier and Hiei growled. It wasn't a tall partition, but it did mean that he would have to get his shoes dirty. Oh well. Kurama was worth it, even if he wasn't sure what was going. He jumped high and landed on one leg atop the wall. He did not see what he expected. To tell the truth, he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't that. There was a large clearing, devoid of all life except the shuddering tentacle, now much smaller, and unconscious Kurama, and Yomi, who was clutching the fox very tightly. The goat demon grinned, as if he had been expecting Hiei. {"I take it you've come for him," Yomi said, a malicious smile coming across his face.} 


	4. Kurama is crying? aww (Zeb)

Disclaimer: Must I really do this every time? T_T Well, Zeb does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters and neither do I.  
  
Noriko-chan: Wow, am I fast or what ^_~ . But really it's all thanks to the participants who answered my email so quickly! Arigato ^_____^ *bows 90 degree* . A wonderful story by Zeb. Hi Zeb! *waves*  
  
Warnings: not much, some implications of shounen-ai.  
  
************  
  
{"I take it you've come for him," Yomi said, a malicious smile coming across his face.}  
  
"Well you can't have him. He is mine now. He needs me. He's been injured, and has been in my care for a week now.  
  
"But..." Hiei started, but Yomi quickly cut him off with a gesture of his hand.  
  
"Enough, I had warned you not to let this precious gem out of your grasp, but now, He is mine." A smirk crossed his face as he stared longingly at Kurama who was now bound to a bed of large, what looked like, palm leaves.  
  
Hiei began to draw his blade, but Yomi sensed it and said  
  
"Even if we fight, you will lose, for my passion is too strong."  
  
"He is my best friend, and I will go to any length to see him healthy and in my care." Hiei rebutted.  
  
Kurama, who found the strength to speak, said "Please, Yomi, Hiei, don't do this. I don't want you to fight."  
  
"This is our business Kurama!" Shouted both fighters at once.  
  
Hiei began to strike a blow as he finished saying this, but Yomi heard it coming and stepped out of the way, and quickly gave Hiei a blow to the cheek.  
  
"You'll never win," Yomi said dodging another blow.  
  
"Shut up and fight you baka!" cried Hiei.  
  
The fight raged on, but neither side looked victorious. After about an hour, Kurama got tired of it and shouted at them to stop. His words not heeded, the battle continued until Kurama started crying. He was mumbling under his breath, and it seemed both fighters noticed this. They gradually stopped fighting and went to comfort their comrade, who was tear stricken. When they got close enough to make out the words that he was saying, they figured out that he was angry. He told Yomi that he never wanted to see him, and he told Hiei that he was in serious trouble when they got home.  
  
{Just then, in a sudden flash of bright light, Kurama pulled out his Rose Whip and slashed the chains that bound him.}  
  
**** Please review! ^_~ 


	5. Chocolate syrup, whipped cream and hot f...

Disclaimer: HanaKirei doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters and neither do I.  
  
A/N: Another chapter done by HanaKirei! Good job HanaKirei ^____^ *cheers aloud* Hope you guys like it!  
  
Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed! (I forgot to mention you guys earlier, sorry! -_-) Thanks to bunny, Niao-neko, shi and dude (so little reviews T_T) By the way, this fic is coming to an end pretty soon, although the next few chapters may take a while because I have no idea how often the participants check their email.  
  
Warning: shounen-ai and some implications ^_  
  
*********  
  
{Just then, in a sudden flash of bright light, Kurama pulled out his Rose Whip and slashed the chains that bound him.}  
  
Eyes narrowed, he crossed his arms and threw Hiei a VERY dirty look "It's been long enough! Now you get into the chains!"  
  
The tiny fire demon crossed his own arms in the same stubborn manner, a normal whip in his left hand. "Ohhhh no, you're not going to steal ANY of my time today fox! You promised me yesterday that it was my turn today! You aren't going to pull that trick on me again!" he growled, his third eye glowing.  
  
"That's because of what happened last time!" the kitsune insisted. "I don't mind whipped cream and chocolate syrup, but by the time it was over with you were eating a hot fudge sundae! And do you have any idea how long it took to get that out of my hair?!"  
  
"Probably not as long as it took to clean my sword after--"  
  
"Don't bring that up!" Kurama said, blushing a bit. "I can't help my youko side sometimes, you know that!"  
  
Hiei, meanwhile, seemed to have spaced out a bit. "You know, I wouldn't mind another one of those sundaes..." he said thoughtfully, leaving his lover facefaulting.  
  
A sweatdrop trickling down the side of his face, Kurama pulled himself into a sitting position "Were you listening to a word I just said..?" Seeing Hiei was still in la-la land thinking about the ice cream, the kitsune sighed. "Fine fine, I give up, I give up..."  
  
~*  
  
Yusuke sighed to himself as he walked towards Kurama's house. He couldn't believe he'd been talked into a study session...or rather, threatened into it. He strolled up to the door, and knocked.  
  
No answer.  
  
A bit annoyed, he knocked again.  
  
No answer.  
  
He knocked yet again, louder this time "Oi, Kurama?! You there?!"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Frustrated, he twisted the doorknob (which, it so happened, was unlocked), and strolled in. "Kurama, are you..."  
  
{Yusuke's mouth dropped open. "Kurama, Hiei...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! O_O"}  
  
*******  
  
Poor Yuusuke, wonder what he saw... *snickers* 


End file.
